Talk:War domain
Questions about the damage Here are a few questions about this ability that don't seem to be presently answered. Does this work for missile weapons? What happens if the cleric switches weapons? What type of damage is it and what does it stack with? SteveMaurer (talk) 05:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) * 1) Why wouldn't it? 2) The cleric receives a bonus to damage. 3) New note added. --The Krit (talk) 05:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) progression table ? Would there be any value to a progression table for the feat, such as ? - MrZork (talk) 21:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) * Actually, now that the somewhat uneven progression of damage increase has been cleared up, there is less need for this table. I have posted the corrected version below in case anyone is still interested in it. : :- MrZork (talk) 21:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :*i say add it. s. Mysticjester (talk) 14:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) +10 damage? In the 13:38, 2012 August 6 revision, has removed the "There is an extra +10 bonus to this effect starting at level 25." note with the comment "incorrect". I haven't played an epic cleric with war domain recently, but the script for the domain feat (NW_S2_BatMast.nss) contains the following: //Determine bonus amount int nBonus = GetLevelByClass(CLASS_TYPE_CLERIC); nBonus /= 5; nBonus = nBonus + 1; // Have to seperate damage due to epic levels. int nDamBonus = nBonus; if (nDamBonus > 5) { nDamBonus += 10; } It looks like there is an additional +10 damage increase bonus, if the bonus would otherwise be greater than 5, which condition should be true starting at cleric level 25. Is there some reason to think the code is not working the way it was described in the deleted part of the note? - MrZork (talk) 19:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, I see what's going on. The damage increase is not supposed to do an extra +10 damage starting at level 25. It's supposed to continue increasing by +1 every 5 cleric levels (per the description), but the value passed to EffectDamageIncrease is a DAMAGE_BONUS constant, not the actual amount of damage increase. The +10 in the script is because the damage bonus constants for damage between +6 and +20 are equal to the damage increase amount + 10. (The damage bonus constants for +1 to +5 damage have values equal to the damage increase amount, so the +10 is not needed there.) - MrZork (talk) 21:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Damage Type The combat debug reports the extra damage to be bludgeoning. But is this similar to Bard song damage which also reports bludgeoning damage but is actually the type of the weapon in hand? If so, is it the type from the main hand weapon or the first slot of a creature weapon (if more than one type is present)? --Iconclast (talk) 01:30, October 20, 2013 (UTC) * When dealing with physical damage increase effects, the type does not matter as it assumes the physical damage type of the weapon.WhiZard (talk) 03:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *Any physical damage increase applied by spell/feat from script acts this way and the damage is transformed to the type of currently used weapon. If you dual wield piercing+bludgeoning weapon it will become piercing for main and bludgeoning for offhand. 06:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC)